


Nothing Like You Used To Be

by Tobezilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Feels, Domestic Violence, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Steve Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: Tony was nothing more than a shadow of the man he used to be. He knew he should have left Steve, he should have turned his back on him a long time ago, but he could never find the strength to. So he held his head up high and rolled with the punches.





	

“Every time we see you, you have more bruises. You're losing weight, you look like you haven’t slept in weeks. We’re worried about you, honey. You need to press charges and have him arrested. He doesn’t love you. If he did, he wouldn’t lay his hands on you.” He wished he cared more about his safety and well-being but he could care less.

Before he met Steve, Tony was a raging alcoholic that spent way too much money on booze and loose women. When he found Steve, a gorgeous blonde artist from Brooklyn, everything finally made sense. He stopped drinking, stopped sleeping around, even before they started dating. Steve made him want to be a better person. The second Steve agreed to date him, Tony knew he would do whatever he needed to keep Steve.

The beatings didn’t start until they were a year into the relationship. Steve had been stressed out, trying to meet a deadline for an art project, and Tony spilled coffee all over the canvas. In the blink of an eye, Tony was bent over the kitchen sink with his hand covering his busted lip. Even as Tony stared at Steve in shock, unable to believe that his sweet and kind boyfriend had laid a hand on him, Steve didn’t seem to care in the slightest. He tossed his canvas aside and looked at Tony one more time before leaving the tower.

He returned several hours later, crawling into bed behind Tony, and whispering his apologies against the back of his neck. Tony could remember turning his head to hide his face in the pillow because of how strong Steve smelled of pure liquor. The following morning, Steve woke him up with a blowjob and everything was forgotten.

But the accidents started happening more and more often after that evening. Until it became an everyday occurence. Steve would lash out over simple things like Tony not washing the dishes or not doing the laundry when he was supposed to. Leaving Tony with new bruises. Then the cruel words started. Steve would rant about how Tony was nothing more than a whore, that no one could ever want him because he was used and damaged, that he was nothing like the genius the world made him out to be. But Tony always forgave him, knowing it was the anger speaking and not Steve.

Tony blinked several times. Exhaustion creeping up on him the longer he sat at the table. He raised his head, relieved that he was wearing sunglasses to conceal the black eye Steve had given him two days prior. The more bruises and visable wounds they found on him, the more angry they became. In the back of his mind, he understood why they felt that way. He was their friend, a part of their family, and someone was hurting him. But he loved Steve, more than he had ever loved anyone in his twenty-six years of life, and Steve was the only one that cared enough to stick around. He didn’t want Tony’s money or fame. He just wanted him.

“I’m fine.” Tony croaked. He winced at the sound of his voice. He had spent the night arguing back and forth with Steve. It ended with rough sex, which he both loved and hated, so even sitting was uncomfortably painful. His entire body hurt.

Pepper rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Rhodey sighed heavily, glancing at Pepper before looking at Tony. “He’s going to end up killing you, Tones. We love you and we want you to be safe. How about you come stay with me? Pepper can come, too. We can spend a couple weeks at my place, take a break and relax.” He suggested. But it sounded more like a plea than anything else.

Tony shook his head. “Not unless Steve can come. I’m not going anywhere without him.” He said.

Pepper slapped her hand on the table, causing both men to flinch. “Is he there when you piss and shit, too?” She spat.

Rhodey placed a hand on her shoulder. “Pepper, come on. You need to calm down.” He said.

“No, James. I’m done with this bullshit. Before he came around, I never saw you without a smile on your face. A real one. That face breaking smile we love. Ever since he came into the picture, it’s like you’ve become a completely different person. You're nothing like the man I met eight years ago. He had goals, aspirations. He respected himself and others. All I see now is a shadow of the person you used to be. It’s been three years, Tony. You need to leave before it’s too late.” Pepper said.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "Before he came around, I was an alcoholic that slept with anything with two legs and a decent sized rack." He said blankly. 

She shrugged Rhodey’s hand off and leaned across the table, snatching the sunglasses from Tony’s face. The glasses slipped from her fingers, landing on the table, as she stared at the massive bruise in horror. There was a decent sized cut underneath his left eye, too. It was obvious he had tried to use makeup to cover the damage. Rhodey breathed in sharply.

Tony grabbed onto his sunglasses, sliding them back on. He looked around the kitchen, desperate for an excuse to leave the room. He wished Steve would come home, give him a reason to kick them out. He loved them, they were his family, but the constant arguing about Steve made his head hurt. They were concerned about him, not having spoken to him in almost a month when they spoke regularly on the phone. So they stopped by since they were already in town. Either way, they were going to stop by but the sudden radio silence gave them more of a reason to check on him.

“I’m not leaving you here. I refuse to leave you here with that monster. You’re coming back to California with me and staying there until I know that bastard is _nowhere_ near this place. Do you understand me, Anthony?” Tony squirmed uncomfortably. Pepper only called him Anthony when she had reached her limit.

Tony shook his head for what seemed like the millionth time. “I’m not going anywhere, not without Steve. We’ve been over this. I understand you’re worried. I get that. But you have to understand that I’m in love with him and I’m not leaving him over something like this.” He squeezed his eyes. Just the thought of being without Steve made him want to throw up.

Pepper gaped at him. “Over something like this? Tony, he’s beating you! This road is a _dead end_. Both literally and figuratively. One of these days, he’s going to kill you. Tony, I refuse to bury one of my best friends. You’re my brother. I can’t be here without you.” Her voice cracked and she started rubbing her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Do you remember when Carol cheated on me? You told me I should leave her, to be with someone that treated me right. Take your own advice, Tones. You need to leave him and find someone that will love you unconditionally. This,” Rhodey gestured at the bruise and cut on Tony’s face, “isn’t love. Love doesn’t hurt. Not like this.”

Tony smiled, a broken thing. “I’m not leaving him. I know I should, I should have left him a long time ago, but I love him. He’s the first person to ever make me feel like I’m worth something.” He desperately explained. Neither of them looked impressed. “He promised he was going to get help!” He blurted out, hoping that would soothe their worries.

"He's been saying that for the last two years. He always says he's going to get help, gets our hopes up, and then backs out last minute. He's a good for nothing piece of crap that deserves to rot in hell." Pepper retorted. 

Tony rolled his eyes and stood from the table. He checked his watch. “You should leave. Steve’s going to be home soon and the last time you guys were here, it ended in a big fight. I’d like to avoid that entirely.” He said.

The anger completely drained out of her and was replaced with pure agony. She stared at him, heartbreak clear on her face, and let out the sobs she had been fighting to keep inside. Tony hated when she cried. He could feel his chest tighten. She groaned miserably, letting Rhodey help her onto her feet.

Rhodey walked over to Tony and wrapped his arms tight around him. Tony exhaled shakily, returning to embrace.“I love you, man. More than you know. Brothers for life, right?” Rhodey whispered.

Tony nodded. “Brothers for life.” He repeated.

Rhodey took a step back, letting Pepper latch onto Tony. Tony squeezed her and kissed her forehead. “I’m okay, you know. You don’t have to worry about me.” He said softly.

“I’ll stop worrying when you stop showing up with bruises and cuts everywhere.” She choked out.

Tony walked them to the elevator, saying his last goodbyes and promised to speak to them later. Seeing Pepper like that, seeing Rhodey swallow the anger and rage he must have been feeling, made him want to curse Steve out and leave with them. But when he thought about Steve, his sweet and beautiful Steve, that desire faded away.

He was cooking dinner when Steve came home. The grinning blonde raced into the kitchen, grabbing onto Tony and twirling him around. A laugh bubbled out of Tony as Steve dipped him and pressed a loving kiss against his lips. Tony hummed happily. “What’s got you so excited?” He asked.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, holding Tony close. “I was speaking to this sweet old lady at the cafe today. She was telling me about how I reminded her of her husband. Same blue eyes and blonde hair. But when she was describing him, saying how he was charming and a lady’s man, I realized he was more like you than me. The more she spoke about him, the more I realized how lucky I am to have you. You chose me, even though you can have anyone in the world.” He explained.

Tony chuckled, his arms wrapped tight around his neck. He played with the hairs on Steve’s nape. “Why would I want anyone else? You’re perfect to me. Not to mention how gorgeous you are. Plus, who else can I trust to draw nude pictures of me?” Steve threw his head back and laughed. Tony loved that sound.

They danced around the kitchen, the food forgotten on the stove. Tony laughed the entire time and stole as many kisses as he could which Steve gave away happily. But the smile soon faded away as he examined the healing bruise and cut on his face. He frowned deeply, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss against the wounds. Tony flinched. “God, I hate myself for doing this to you.” He whispered.

Tony immediately shook his head and pulled Steve closer. He placed a light kiss against the side of his neck. “Mistakes happen. You said you’d get help, right?” He said.

Steve nodded. “I made an appointment for the both of us, actually. I figured we should both speak to someone, try to work on whatever we can. I want our relationship to get stronger so we can move forward and leave all of this behind us.” He said. Tony grinned. Pepper and Rhodey would be proud of Steve. He was trying to work on his personal issues, to find ways to cope with his anger. Tony was definitely proud of him.

But it would take time. So when Steve lost his temper later that night and broke Tony’s nose, Tony understood. If Steve didn’t love him, he wouldn’t be looking into therapy for the both of them. Pepper and Rhodey had called a couple times since they had left earlier that day. He watched his phone light up and waited for the voicemail to pick up their message. Then he would listen to them anxiously wondering if he was okay. He managed to send a text after the doctor saw him.

He was in the emergency room by himself, Steve having disappeared after the accident happened. He knew that Steve would come around and make up for the broken nose. Maybe he would buy him flowers and his favorite donuts from the bakery down the block. Or maybe he would take him out on a nice date, like dinner and a movie.

People made mistakes, some more than others, and that was okay. Tony had made more than enough mistakes in his life. Judging someone else, especially Steve, for that would make him a hypocrite.

Sure enough, Steve was waiting for him when he went home. He was enveloped in a loving embrace, heartfelt apologies in his ear. Tony smiled and hid his face in Steve’s chest. He woke up to breakfast in bed the following morning. Then they spent the remainder of the day in bed, making love until the sun set.

Steve loved him and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way condoning domestic violence/abuse. Please understand that this is a work of fiction. If you (or a loved one) are in an abusive relationship, I would advise you seek help immediately. No one deserves to be abused in any way. If they love you, they wouldn't hurt you.
> 
> I love you all and please stay safe <3


End file.
